Neopolitan and Roman Torchwick: The Sweet Beginnings
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: "You don't talk much do you kid?" he asked and finally got an answer which was a shake of her head. My headcanon on how the wonderful Roman Torchwick and the best girl Neo met. Its a short Oneshot but i couldn't help myself! Hopefully you'll all like this cute sweet story i spent like 2 days perfecting! Art Is Not Mine. /dishwasher1910


Neopolitan and Roman Torchwick: The Sweet Beginnings

 **My one shot on how I think Neo and Roman met. This isn't canon and it'll probably be disproved in upcoming episodes if they ever do a Neo backstory, but I was just so excited about her return I decided to write up my headcanon! RWBY and all characters used belong to Rooster Teeth.**

The mist was strong that night in the cold wet streets of Vale. The rain poured hard as a young girl was walking alone in the mits of it. She shivered and yawned as she tried to look for somewhere to get out of the rain and out of sight. This girl didn't look like she had anywhere to go. Her clothes were tattered and seemed a bit big on her. They were covered in mud and hadn't been washed in ages. She had most likely stolen them. This girl didn't look like an average child either. Her appearance was strange to behold.

Her hair, you see, was two different colours naturally split down the middle of her head. One half, the right, was a chocolate brown, while the other half was a light strawberry pink with some white highlights the front. The two swirled together at the back almost like soft serve ice cream. Her eyes were very interesting as well. She had complete heterochromia with one eye being a lighter brown almost like a caramel colour and the other being about the same colour as her hair. The colours were opposite of each other. The weirder thing was that she could change her eye colours when she wanted. Like she could blink and they'd change.

The girl was throw out when she was small. She had never known a life that wasn't on the streets. She knew that know one would help her. She had tried so many times, but growing up in a horrible and miserable part of town didn't help her. She learned not to say anything as no one would listen to her anyway. She hadn't spoken in years. She was alone and scared most days. The poor girl didn't even remember her name. Did she have one? She couldn't remember is she was given one or if she just forgot. Whatever the reason, she didn't call herself anything. Others called her a thief or a street rat.

The girl found an alleyway and walked down there. It was hard to see at first because of all the heavy mist in the air, but she found some crates filled with alcohol for the bar next door. The girl sat down between two boxes and tried to get some sleep after a long day of stealing food and wallets. She ended up losing the money she stole after the rain started. She dropped it in trying to find to find some shelter. The young girl found a piece of cardboard nearby and placed it on the crates to try and keep some rain off her head. The girl ended up falling asleep there. Shivering in the cold.

Not long after, a young man, probably no more than 18 or so, came walking along that alleyway also looking to get out of the rain. He was dressed in a white coat suit jacket lined red on the interior. He had on black gloves, pants, and shoes. His hair was a ginger orange and had fringe sweeping to the left side of his face leaving only one of his green eyes showing. A top his head was a black bowler hat with a red band and small feather sticking out of it.

Another strange sight to behold. He looked like a gentleman, but his cunning grin would let you think otherwise. He was holding a cigar in his mouth and lighter in one hand trying to get the cigar to light. However because of the mist and the rain, he couldn't get a spark.

"Damn it." he said looking down at his lighter.

He put the lighter back into his pocket and carried on down the alleyway. In the mist, a piece of cardboard atop of two crates came through and he walked over to it thinking it was better than nothing, thinking he could use the cardboard for himself. However, when he picked up the cardboard from the crates, he was surprised to see a young girl sitting there, drenched and sleeping. The man was scared by this and yelled a bit before stepping back. He wasn't expecting a child there, let alone one that looked the way she did.

His yell woke the girl and she looked up at the man who had startled her awake. Her mouth opened to gasp very quietly and her pink and brown eyes turned a cold white before disappearing with a flash of light.

The man saw this and blinked in shock of what he just saw. He looked around trying to find her and saw her running down the alleyway back into the cold wet streets of Vale.

A few weeks later, the girl was seen sneaking around and stealing some food. She came up to a bread vendor and decided she wanted some. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, they never were but she could never be too careful, and changed her appearance into a blonde haired girl with blonde eyes and walked up to the bread vendor and pointed to a small loaf she liked.

"You want this one, sweetheart?" the bread vendor asked looking down at the girl who looked as if she came from a rich family and was smiling sweetly up at the man.

The girl nodded and kept her innocent smile on her face. The man seemed like a nice enough person. Smiling back at the cute girl. Little did he know that he was about to be bamboozled.

"Well you're gonna need to pay for that. That'll be…" The man trailed off as the girl pointed behind him to a bigger loaf of bread which he kept off the ground.

The man turned his back to see the bread she was pointing at. It was a much nicer loaf for sure. More expensive too, not that it mattered to the girl. The man turned back to reply,

"You want that-huh?" The man was confused. There was a small girl in front of his shop just a second ago, and now she was gone. He looked down and the loaf of bread the girl first wanted was gone too.

"Hey! Thief!" the man yelled out for the girl, but she was already gone and turned back to her normal self.

The girl smiled with glee as she took a bite of her bread. The girl did enjoy tricking people to get what she wanted. She didn't at first, but once she learned more about her semblance, and the way people treated her looking the way she did, she came to enjoy it. It gave her some pride knowing she did something herself, even if it was illegal. The girl walked around some more before seeing a protruding wallet from some man's back pocket. The girl smiled and thought of a way to get it. She decided to make herself look different again. This time, she had black hair and green eyes. She wore a black outfit with bows and things on it. She looked like a typical kid. She walked behind the man and didn't bother looking up at him. She carefully took his wallet and started off in another direction getting out as soon as she could. She ran into another alleyway nearby.

The man, who the girl stole from, checked his back pocket and felt he didn't have his wallet. He quickly looked around and saw a small black haired girl run into an alleyway. He noticed his wallet in her hands right before she turned the corner. The man knew right away it was his and walked into that direction following the girl.

The girl was counting the money she got from the man and she didn't notice she was being followed. A young man was trailing behind her in that alleyway.

"I never thought I'd see _you_ again…" The man exclaimed seeing the girl, as she had turned back to her natural form.

The girl turned around and looked at the man. She recognized him as well. She remembered that night in the alley. She was about to run away when the man called out again.

"You know kid, you're pretty good at what you do. Almost didn't feel my wallet being taken. Speaking of which, before you disappear this time, mind giving me that back?"

The girl blinked and her eyes changed colours and looked down at the wallet.

"If you do, I won't tell the authorities about a street rat stealing bread and pickpocketing. I respect you kid, don't get me wrong, we're in the same business, but a man's gotta have some cash, you know?"

The girl sighed before stretching out her hand to offer the wallet back to the young man. The man stepped forward to collect his money and tipped his hat towards the girl. He walked away leaving the girl in the alley alone for another day.

Only two nights later, and it was raining again. The young girl was looking for some shelter again. It was colder than the last time, and it was just as misty, if not more. The freezing girl was about to collapse when she saw a figure coming towards her. At that moment she thought that the man she met twice now lied and called someone to come get her.

She didn't know if she wanted that. Would she go into an orphanage, or a juvenile prison? She didn't particularly want to go to either. While an orphanage sounded like the better option, the girl had built up in her head that no one wanted anything to do with her, so if someone did like her, it was to pity her. The girl backed up a bit. She was too cold to use her semblance to disappear again. She didn't know what she was going to do.

As the figure got closer in the mist, it started to seem familiar to her. A tall man with a white suit jacket, and a bowler hat with a feather sticking out of the band. Could it be?

The man came closer and showed himself more. It was that man. Had he come alone? Was he here for her himself? The girl was still unsure.

"Hey kid. You a little cold?" he asked holding out his hand toward the girl.

The young girl stood still for a moment before walking closer to the man. She didn't take his hand but she didn't want to be alone and frankly, she didn't know anyone. She didn't know him, yes, but out of everyone, she knew him the best. And that wasn't saying much.

The two walked over to a small gazebo nearby, somehow the girl missed that. It was heavily misting and raining, so it was understandable. Once the two were comfortably out of the rain, the man knelt down to the girl's height. The girl was rather short for her age, which was about 12 or so.

"So kid, I gotta ask, why do you steal? I mean why aren't you with your mother, or father? Ain't you got family?"

The girl looked up at him and didn't say anything. She looked down saddened. The man got the idea. Probably wasn't anything good.

"They didn't want you? Cast you away? Well that doesn't matter I suppose. You gotta a name kid?" he asked hoping she would answer something.

The girl looked back up at him and blinked, her eyes changing again. The man sighed in a bit of frustration.

"You don't talk much do you kid?" he asked and finally got an answer which was a shake of her head.

The man rubbed his forehead with his thumb and other fingers. Seeming slightly frustrated, but calmed down to ask another question.

"I've never seen anyone with your kind of semblance before. Mind giving me an explanation or er, a demonstration?"

The girl nodded as she created an illusion that made her appear to be still standing in front of the young man when in fact she was behind him. She tugged gently on his coat and he turned his head amazed by her trick.

"Amazing! I saw you change your appearance, and disappear too. Those are some pretty neat tricks you got there, kid." the man praised the girl with a smile on his face.

The girl at first didn't believe that it was real until he continued.

"You're pretty stealthy you know. You make quite the fine thief if I may say so myself."

The girl smiled back. This was the first time she had smiled like this. Not devilishly or because of greed, but because she was genuinely happy. No one had ever said she was amazing or good at anything. No one really liked her at all. She almost cried at that moment.

"My name's Roman by the way. Roman Torchwick. Probably should've introduced myself sooner, but, oh well." the man smiled nicely down at the small girl.

"I want to offer you something. A new life. A life away from all this street crime and wondering if you'll be able to find shelter or even food. I want to offer you a life with me." Roman said.

The girl looked confused and wasn't quite sure what he meant. By her look of confusion the redheaded man continued.

"You see, I want to get to the top. I want to be the best of the best, a household name for all to know, whether that be by fear or respect, I want it. See, I know I'm a thief, a gamblin man, always have been, always will be. Always scheming and looking for new angles, new ways to get what I need. Money. And well, I've been watching you kid, and I think you've got what it takes to get to the top too. But, you can't do it alone. You'll need someone to help you, I guess what I'm saying is, you want to be partners in crime?"

Roman said holding out his hand again to the girl who at this point was on the verge of tears. What she had heard was that he wanted her. He wanted to stick with her and possibly even give her somewhere to live. And better yet, give her a friend. The young girl ran into him hugging him tightly like he was a long lost relative she hadn't seen in years. The man seemed startled, but hugged her back.

The girl stepped away wiping her tears and as she did, Roman placed his hat on her head with a smile. The girl smiled back up at him.

"So I take it that's a yes?"

The girl nodded wiping any stray tears that were still left.

"Good, but uh, I can't keep calling you kid. Guess I'll have to call you something…"

The girl looked puzzled. A name? She'd never had a name, or remembered if she had. She tried hard to remember but nothing came up. She looked up at Roman who gave her a once over and decided on fitting name for the small girl.

"Well, you look like a big scoop of neapolitan ice cream with that hair and your eyes and all, so how about it?" He asked hoping she liked it.

The girl smiled up at liking her new name. She had to admit it did fit. While she didn't like the way she looked, she realized that Roman did. He didn't care that she didn't look like a normal girl, that's what he liked about her.

The man stood up and started too walk out of the gazebo. The girl tugged on his coat before he got to far and looked up at him.

"N-n-ne-neo-p-pol-i-tan?" the girl managed to say.

She hadn't spoken in years, so saying anything hurt her voice. She didn't even know what she sounded like outside her own head. She hadn't realized she said the word wrong. Her voice was a bit crackly but Roman seemed to understand fine. She looked up at Roman with a slight smile on her face.

The man looked at the girl who seemed to have struggled to even say that. He grinded before laughing a bit and replied,

" _Neo_ politan huh? I think I like that name better." he said stretching out his hand for a third time inviting the girl to take it.

Neopolitan took his hand happily and the two started off into the cold, dreary night, as new accomplices. The girl had never been more happy, she wondered to herself if he was going to be happier now. She had no doubt that she wouldn't. She had a new friend and hopefully, one day, a place she could call home.

"Come on Neo, let's go conquer the world."

And with that, the two faded into the night ready to start being the best damn thieves the world had ever seen. And thieves will do what they do best. Lie, steal, cheat, and survive.


End file.
